Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to fuel supply control devices for internal combustion engines and more specifically to control devices for controlling the supply of a mixed gas, obtained by mixing air with a fuel, into the combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine and a gasoline engine, in particular.